<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarf by Rosie2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055510">Scarf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009'>Rosie2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Fanfiction [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Evie’s insistence and as a result of their own mutual attraction, Jay and Audrey had finally decided to go out with one another. So far, Audrey was finding that she greatly enjoyed it and that Jay was a very sweet, very interesting guy. He was nothing like the boring princes that she had dated before. He was somehow so much more real.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and irresistibly charming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie &amp; Jay (Disney), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Leah &amp; Audrey Rose (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Fanfiction [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to have picked a walk through the park in late November,” Audrey admitted as she barely held back her shivers.</p><p>   “Meh, it’s all good,” Jay told her with a nonchalant shrug. Audrey smiled a little at his reaction and despite the fact that she was freezing on the outside, she felt much warmer on the inside.</p><p>   At Evie’s insistence and as a result of their own mutual attraction, Jay and Audrey had finally decided to go out with one another. So far, Audrey was finding that she greatly enjoyed it and that Jay was a very sweet, very interesting guy. He was nothing like the boring princes that she had dated before. He was somehow so much more real.</p><p>   Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and irresistibly charming.</p><p>   “It’s so chilly out here,” Audrey mumbled, pulling her scarf a little tighter to her chin in an attempt to shield herself from the cold as a particularly strong gust of chilly wind blew her way. Jay tilted his head, furrowing his brow.</p><p>   “You want my jacket?” Jay offered, despite the fact that they both knew they were almost at her castle, and Audrey felt herself very touched by his surprisingly gentlemanly, caring ways. It also left her feeling quite flustered indeed at the thought of his jacket encircling her, that inherent Jay smell that she had been catching whiffs of all day finally completely flooding her senses.</p><p>   But she could not let him be cold. That would be selfish.</p><p>   “I wouldn’t want you to freeze,” Audrey told him, her voice a little muffled by the article of clothing pulled tightly to her nose.</p><p>   “Fair enough,” he replied with a nod, and Audrey suddenly found herself a little crestfallen. She had secretly quite wanted that jacket surrounding her.</p><p>   But what she received next was <em>so</em> much better.</p><p>   Jay suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, his body heat flooding her form like the Summer sun. Audrey shivered purely at the feel of it, the muscles of his arm flexing slightly underneath his sleeve as he repositioned his hand a little.</p><p>   “That better?” he asked, and Audrey nodded emphatically.</p><p>   “Much better,” she wholeheartedly agreed. Audrey could not help but gravitate nearer to him, and she pressed herself more closely against his side as she snuggled against him.</p><p>   “Y’know, you’re just too adorable,” Jay complimented, looking at her with a slight smile as he reached over and lightly touched the soft, fuzzy pink scarf wrapped around her neck with his free hand. Audrey flushed lightly, but she kept her wits about her, unable to resist teasing him at least somewhat despite the fact that she was very much enjoying his forwardness.</p><p>   “You’re awfully bold on a first date,” Audrey noted, raising an eyebrow but still remaining unable to hide her ridiculously large grin at the compliment. She just dipped her chin a bit, hoping it would at least somewhat mask her expression.</p><p>   “It’s true, though. And I’m no expert, but it seems that honesty is quite valued in a relationship,” he smirked widely as he gazed at her unashamedly.</p><p>   “So now we’re in a relationship?” she asked just as they arrived at the gates of her castle. Jay slid his arm away from her waist, giving her a gentle squeeze, before moving in front of her, his gaze appearing much more intense.</p><p>   “If you want to be,” he said, suddenly growing quite serious, and Audrey lost the amusement that was formerly in her expression in favor of a more sobered look. She suddenly was exceedingly aware of how closely they were standing in relation to one another.</p><p>   “Well… What if I wanted to be?” Audrey asked, looking up at him.</p><p>   “If you wanted to be, that’d make me pretty happy,” Jay boyishly smiled as he looked at her. However, it faded away after a moment as he looked down at the scarf. He took either side in his hands, and Audrey felt her heart beating furiously in her chest with the motion. It nearly stopped when he looked back up into her eyes.</p><p>   “And then… I might just ask if I could kiss you,” he told her, moving a little nearer to her as his chest brushed against her.</p><p>   “What if I said please do?” she whispered gently, hungrily shifting her gaze between his eyes and his lips. Jay smirked and glanced down at her lips. She could feel her heart almost breaking a hole through her chest at this point.</p><p>   “I guess then I’d do this,” he replied, just as quietly as she had spoken. He leaned in carefully, his hands moving up from her scarf so that his fingertips gingerly brushed the sides of her neck. Audrey sucked in a quick breath of anticipation, her eyelids drooping a little.</p><p>   After what felt like an agonizing hour, his lips finally brushed against hers gently. Audrey closed her eyes with the feeling. Jay was obviously being very careful with her, quite apparently unsure of what or how much she wanted.</p><p>   But what he did not know was that she did not always want to be treated like a princess.</p><p>   So, Audrey pushed further against him, taking matters into her own hands as she moved her hands so that she was grasping his arms firmly. She could feel his smile as she offered more intensity than he had originally anticipated from her.</p><p>   However, he wasted no time in gladly mirroring her pace. She felt his lips pushing more insistently against hers, and the warmth was radiating within her like a furnace, the cold surrounding them completely forgotten.</p><p>   “STOP THAT CANOODLING ON MY FRONT STEP!!!” a shrill voice suddenly sounded off, and they both jumped apart, their eyes wide as they looked around for the source of the noise. Audrey suddenly flushed as she realized that her grandmother must have seen them through the security cameras on the front gate and that the old woman’s voice was coming through the intercom.</p><p>   Audrey flushed embarrassedly.</p><p>   “Grammy!!! I’ll be inside in just a few minutes! Give me a second, please!” Audrey cried out, and she could practically feel the frustration rolling off of the older woman.</p><p>   “Fine! But no more canoodling!” Leah called, and Audrey blushed a bright shade of red.</p><p>   Jay suddenly chuckled and Audrey looked back at him, desperately wishing she could hide her face. She simply settled for looking down at the ground, partially nestling her face into her scarf.</p><p>   However, she suddenly felt a gentle touch to her chin.</p><p>   “Hey,” he spoke, and she let him lift her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. He smiled warmly at her.</p><p>   “Canoodling aside,” he spoke, and she almost wanted to curl up and die at the embarrassing word, “are we official?”</p><p>   Audrey looked at him adoringly, taking in his absolutely gorgeous features that she quite honestly wanted to get to know so much better. She leaned forward, gently touching his lips with her own.</p><p>   “What do you think?” she questioned softly with a ridiculously wide grin. Jay smiled widely in return, about to kiss her again.</p><p>   “I THOUGHT I SAID NO CANOODLING!!!!”</p><p>   “GRAMMY!!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>